


A Sister's Worry

by SarcasticMonte



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Introduction, Original work - Freeform, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMonte/pseuds/SarcasticMonte
Summary: I've been wanting to write a book for a while now and have put it off for a very long time. So, this short story is to see how readers respond to the characters. Please do comment what you think of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is not from the actual book I'm writing but does depict the characters I'm using in a different way. The actual book is mainly going to be focused around Audrey, but in this story, it mainly follows Cianna and her POV.

It is a lovely Saturday morning in the small town of Golmy when Cianna starts to awaken from the basic pleasure of sleeping in on the weekend. The sleepy brunette looks over to see her twin’s bed is empty. Slightly surprised to find her sister has woken up before her, for it wasn’t a common occurrence. Cianna then stretched her limbs before getting out of bed. The girl readjusted her pajamas before walking out of her room. Walking down the hall, Cianna heard her sister whistling an enthusiastic tune from inside the bathroom. With the bathroom door cracked, Cianna figured she should check to see if Audrey wasn’t doing anything stupid to herself.

Cianna pushed open the cracked door a little more to peek inside. Then before she could think, “What the hell is going on in here?”, grumbled out of her tired self.

Audrey quickly turned to look at her twin as Cianna got a full view of what she was looking at. Audrey seemed to have been playing with the straightening iron this morning, for the left side of her head was smoothed straight while the other was her usual tightly curled self. Laughter tempted Cianna with the comical way the two sides of her sister’s head was so different.

“I wanted to know what I’d look like with straightened hair. Then it got so… long.” Audrey explained with a look of shock pointed at the straightened side.

“Well, wouldn’t you know what happens? I straighten mine all the time.” Cianna asked as she wondered how this little fact flew over her twin’s head.

Cianna stepped closer to Audrey to examine her smoothed hair, and rolled her eyes as she noticed the lack of any pressing oil on the counter. “Here, I’m taking over because you need help.” The brunette declared as she took the iron from her sister and went to look for the pressing oil and thermal spray in the bathroom cabinets.

“Won’t that crap make my hair greasy?” Audrey asked as her sister took the oil in hand.

Cianna huffed, “You’ve had curly hair your whole life! How in the world have you never realized that curls are greedy bastards when it comes to oils?” Truly astounded by her lack of knowledge.

“I just thought that I was cursed with dry hair forever,” Audrey explained as she sheepishly grinned.

There were some days you could get Cianna to admit that her sister was pretty smart. Yet, most days she only admits that her sister is the dumbest person she knows. Today was not a day where Cianna would be impressed, as she finished running the iron through Audrey’s red hair.

“Sooo… What are you doing today?”, Audrey asks her sister.

“Hanging out with Ellari, duh.” Cianna pointedly said as if she didn’t hang out with the boy every single day. “What are you going to do today?”

Audrey thought for a moment, “Welllll… Hey! Why are you hanging out with Ellari again? He is a turd burglar! Cianna! Why?”

Cianna shot back, “I don’t see why it’s any of your concern. You’re the one who sneaks off on the weekends to spend the night in abandoned museums! What if it collapses on you? Am I really the one making a bad decision in this conversation?”, she ended as she gave Audrey a hard, irritated stare.

Audrey matched her sister’s fiery stare and walked out to their room. Cianna huffed and followed her in exasperation. She found Audrey to be packing her usual things that she takes when she leaves for a few days. Her twin was going to leave for that ratty, unstable, run-down museum again, and there was nothing she could do to stop her. Cianna could ask Ellari for help, but he doesn’t like Audrey just as much as Audrey hated him. Telling their parents was out of the question sense it never worked before and Audrey didn’t care much about consequences anyhow. Cianna stopped her train of thought as Audrey bumped past her out the door and ran down the stairs.

“Damn it”, Cianna huffed under her breath as she realized Audrey forgot her jacket and was probably going to be sleeping on concrete tonight.

The girl quickly ran through her morning routine, trying to think of what to do about her predicament. Tying up her shoe laces, she decided on asking Ellari for help. ‘They don’t have to like each other. Audrey considers that stupid museum a safe place, but she won’t when Ellari will know where it is.’ She thought to herself as she walked out the front door.

Cianna walked down the street towards Ellari’s house. She looked at her surroundings. It was a quiet neighborhood with simple yet lovely houses and decent neighbors. Why such a place troubled her twin, she could not answer. Her strange behavior all started a year ago, around their 9th birthday. The oddest thing is, there was nothing to it. Nothing extraordinary happened to change her sister so dramatically. So, whatever happened, was deeply personal.

Cianna arrived at Ellari’s house. She rang the doorbell and looked to the rose gold colored door, waiting for it to open. Seconds later, the door opened when an excited carrot-topped child poked his head through the doorway.

“One moment. I’m going to tell my mom that we’re hanging out today!”, Ellari shouted as he ran off down a hall with the front door still open.

Cianna peeked through the door and as she waited for the boy to return. Soon enough, he came bounding back to the door as he slid his jacket on, “Alright, let’s go!” he shouted as he closed the door behind him.

“What do you want to do today? We could go play by the docks. It’ll be fuuun…” Ellari sing-songs the last bit.

“Actually I need you to help me get Audrey back home, because she went off to her ‘hiding place’ again” Cianna explained as the two walked down the road.

Ellari huffed beside her, grimacing at Audrey’s name, “why don’t we just call your dad and he can pick her up in his police car like the first time your parents realized she ran away.” The boy suggested with a slightly evil grin from the memory.

Cianna couldn’t tell, but she was giving her ginger friend a dirty look, “Look! I’ve already told you that my dad gets angry when he has to waste his friend’s time looking for his own daughters, so it has got to be us this time. Are you going to help or make a girl walk by herself across town?”

“UHG! Fine, at least I’ll know where she’s been hiding all this time.”, Ellari mused as he tried not to seem even vaguely interested that had anything to do with Audrey. The two walked off and had a long way to go before they would reach where they’re meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, do comment what your impression of the characters is.


End file.
